


Folie à deux

by Lynnmix



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abusive Parents, And I don't believe the last episode is true., Child Abuse, Look how many times they tried to kill danny in his ghost form., M/M, Violence, Yes I did it because they are abusive in the show ok?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: “我的新爸爸。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Actually tried to translate this for 10 minutes before totally give up.

Folie à deux

  “我的新爸爸。”

  他站在自己曾经发誓永不再来的庄园门口，低喃着几乎不可辨识的语句，雨穿过了他的身体。

  这世界上若有一处地方，人类愿意与鬼共存的话，那么眼前的这个庄园可能是他唯一的选择，是他唯一的落脚之处。

  不，他纠正自己，没有人愿意与鬼共存。这个庄园的主人并非人类，也正因如此，他才有可能在这里得以安息。

 

  Jack和Maddie知道了。他们眼见着自己的儿子变成银发的幻影然后那个幽灵转眼间又拥有了儿子的实体，一切发生的是那么突然，Jazz，Sam和Tucker谁都没有来得及告诉他，Jack和Maddie在他要拯救的那群人里。

  而他们中又没有任何一个告诉他，Jack和Maddie看到了这一切。

  所以，因此，当他推开家门的时候，他还以为妈妈会问他在学校过得怎样，爸爸会一边大笑着一边摆弄那些经常闹出乌龙的捉鬼机器。

  哦，不，他纠正自己，爸爸确实向他摆弄了那些捉鬼机器。可以让鬼魂炸裂的光线枪，解除鬼魂能力的电击棒，自动追踪的回旋镖，还有那个即便是10年后几乎毁灭世界的自己也无法挣脱的容器。全部都对准了自己。

  “你究竟是谁？”

  被问及的少年还没能理解眼前的一切，就被那根闪闪发光的绿色棍子打中膝盖，摔倒在地。

  “你对我们的儿子做了什么！”

  那么多对幽灵用的致命武器抵着自己的脑袋，他不知道如果人类挨那么一下的话会不会有事，不过如果这个人类有一半的幽灵血统，那么大概即便是不死恐怕也要残疾。

  “爸爸妈妈，你们在说什么啊？”他想装作什么都不知道，他还以为这是能蒙混过关的情景。于是他的脚感觉到了灼痛。

  Maddie拿着那根他有点眼熟的激光笔切开了他的脚掌，红色的血流了出来。

  “你这个装作我们的儿子的幽灵还想嘴硬吗！”

  “啊啊啊啊好疼！爸！妈！听我说！”他痛得几乎要晕过去，如果可以的话他真想晕过去，但是少年无法这么做，他疼得哆嗦，说话哆嗦“我就是你们的儿子啊！”

  “我们的儿子不可能是幽灵！” Jack和Maddie一同对他怒吼，一字一顿地。

  “爸妈等等！” Jazz拦在他的面前，“他真的是Danny， Danny他……他，他可以变成幽灵，但是他一直在帮助我们！是他把那些坏幽灵都送回幽灵的空间里去，他救了我们很多次，他、他——”

  “Jazz快闪开，他很危险！”

  “不！不信你可以问Sam和Tucker，他们都知道！Danny不是坏人！”

  “你身后的是个幽灵！”他早该知道自己的父母在对待幽灵的态度上有多么不讲道理，Jazz被Maddie拉开，Jack端着那把口径几乎和少年的脸一样大的光线枪对准了少年的头。

  “幽灵必须被消灭。”如同少年的前14年人生全部作废成一纸空谈，Jack扣下了扳机。

 

  如果那时候自己没有变成幽灵逃掉，说不定还能以人类的身份死去。少年如此想道。

  但事实是生存本能战胜了一切，他变成了银发碧眼的幽灵，将自己稀释到极致，躲过了致命一击。

  少年在自己最熟悉的地方逃窜着。恐惧压倒了一切，他的内心和头脑都是一片空白，没有过去，没有未来，只有眼前的危机。University of Wisconsin的两名高材生花了十几年的时间成为了他所知道的最优秀的捉鬼人，而现在，他们要用几乎用尽自己毕生所学研发出来的武器对付他。

  没有时间犹豫了。就在他思考这些的时候光线枪擦着他的头发打穿了旁边的墙壁。

  少年头也不回地逃跑。他怕看到那两个追杀自己的人，害怕看到他们的眼睛，害怕他看到他们的眼睛时，发现那里除了仇恨没有任何东西。

  他闪躲掉了那些向要害处的致命一击，但闪躲不掉他们向他投掷的话语。

  “别让他跑了！”

  “Jazz，向你妈妈一样，拿起它！跟我来！”

  “这不是我们的儿子！”

  “我们的儿子不可能是幽灵！”

  “抓住它！”

  “消灭它！”

  杀了他。哪怕他和我们的儿子长得一模一样，哪怕他就是我们的儿子。只要是幽灵，就绝不能姑息。

  疼痛。疼痛得无法忍受，自内而外的同时又由表及里，刺骨钻心。

  直到少年逃出这房子，逃出这个街区，逃到四周安静得没有任何人类的声音，他都不敢回头往一眼。

 

  他从不曾觉得人生有如今这般孤独。

  Danny Fenton在20分钟之前成为了被亲生父母追杀的孤儿。他有点想嘲笑自己，他早该知道总有一天任是谁都无法替他掩盖，他早该知道自己会露出马脚。

  毕竟，他才14岁，以为任何无法做好的事情都可以拿它作为借口。

  他没有家了，Jack和Maddie一定会跑到Sam和Tucker那里给他们装上防幽灵的设备，只要他一靠近就立刻会落入陷阱。

  或许他可以像那次被关入镜中世界一样向他们传递信息，但是少年又想了想，发现自己无话可说。

  这次恐怕Sam和Tucker帮不了自己了，他们中的那一个都无法向他提供容身之所。毕竟那块土地不属于他们，同时也不属于任何相信幽灵的善良一面的任何少年少女。自己无法再出现于这个城市，只要被发现踪迹就一定会被Jack和Maddie追杀，毕竟他们之前已经看到了他的能力，知道他是个强大的幽灵。没有了他的守护，从通道中进入人间的幽灵只会越来越多，这个城市建立起防护罩也只是时间问题——就像那个时空中一样。

  就像那个时空中一样？Danny嘲笑着自己，父母和朋友被杀，他绝望地剥离了自己的人性只求停止悲伤，然而幽灵的凶残一面从此没有人性的约束，他变成了真真正正的恶灵。

  而现在情况反转，这份悲伤却没有任何不同。

  他永远地失去了父母和朋友，失去了容身之所，他原本想把自己就这么淹死在眼泪里，但是Danny现在才知道原来他已经难过得连哭都哭不出来。

  那么按照那个世界的剧情发展，接下来他要做的就是敲开Vlad Masters的门。

  幽灵深吸一口他根本就不需要的空气，向着紧闭的门迈出脚步。

 

  如果世界上有任何一个人能完完全全理解他作为一个半人半鬼的不伦不类之物的感受的话，尽管Danny不愿意承认，但是他所知道的只有Vlad Masters一个。毕竟他们都是Jack和Maddie一手造成的结果。

  Vlad Masters，半人半幽灵，憎恨着Jack，深爱着Maddie，希望Danny有朝一日能成为他的孩子。

  Danny还记得当时他还称他为“新爸爸”来骗过对方以挫败那个强大的幽灵，而如今看起来这或许也可以称作一种因果。

  他变回了人类，受伤的脚踩在被雨淋湿的水泥地上，血慢慢地流出来染红了水洼。他一直以幽灵的形态逃走，为了防止血迹暴露还特意虚化了双腿。而现在Danny已经没有力气再维持这个形态，他变回了脚部被激光灼伤的男孩，被雨淋得透湿。

  他敲了门。

  在雨夜中被敲门声弄醒绝对不是什么愉快体验，他能听到抱怨的声音从楼上逐渐接近。

  Vlad Masters打开门的那一刻几乎被吓呆了。

  少年努力地挤出一个笑容，但事实上那个笑容里面混合的尽是悲伤和恐惧。

  “你好，我的新爸爸。”

  Danny Fenton在那一刻无比希望一切可以像那个世界里一样，Vlad Masters能摘除他心中的人性，让这一切都停止。对于幽灵来说，拥有人性大概真的是一件非常遗憾的事情。

  白发的瘦削男人没有像上次那样喜极而泣，他甚至没有说话，只是拉开门，在男孩一瘸一拐地走进来之后将它重重合上。

 

  Amity Park在那之后一直饱受幽灵困扰。

  著名的幽灵研究学者兼捉鬼拍档Fenton夫妇直到在执行任务中被幽灵所杀，也没有再见到过那个和自己的儿子长得一模一样的幽灵。

  亿万富翁Vlad Masters出乎人意料地长寿，传闻中他甚至没有变老的迹象，不过随着时间推移，没有人敢去那个如今已经有些荒芜的庄园一探究竟。

  唯一成功进入那里并出来的是一个哥特系记者，但是面对人们的询问，她却选择缄口不语。

  20年之后有人问她，你究竟在那里看到了什么？

  在Fenton夫妇的忌日活动中，涂着紫色唇膏的记者望向镁光灯和摄像头，以及下面黑压压的人群。

  “我看到了世界上最孤独的，同时也是最不孤独的两个幻影。”

 

Fin


End file.
